


Open For Me

by JennaLee



Category: Rhett & Link
Genre: Come Shot, Daddy Kink, Dom!Link, Established Relationship, Fingering, Fisting, M/M, One-Shot, PWP, Sorry Not Sorry, Sub!Rhett
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-02
Updated: 2016-02-02
Packaged: 2018-05-17 20:03:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,795
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5883742
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JennaLee/pseuds/JennaLee
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Link discovers another one of Rhett's layers.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Open For Me

Rhett wasn’t always as bold and outgoing as he appeared to be. Sometimes, he had a hard time asking for what he really wanted. 

Tonight was one of those times. The big man was his usual self at work, but once home he retreated into his introvert’s shell. Link took charge at once and promptly ordered pizza, their comfort food, and rubbed Rhett’s sore feet until it arrived. Normally Rhett firmly believed in sticking to his role in their relationship – the calm one, the confident one, the one in charge. He was often the voice of reason and always there to care for Link when the younger man inevitably hurt himself. This extended into the bedroom, where Rhett seemed more interested in indulging Link’s desires than sharing his own. When he needed the roles reversed Link was happy to indulge him. 

He was powerfully curious, of course – tonight was the first night they’d had together in over two months, thanks to the busy holiday season, and Rhett had hinted at wanting to try something new. Link’s imagination had run wild ever since. He had learned many of Rhett’s secrets in the big man’s most vulnerable moments –in the floating darkness of their bedroom at midnight, or after sex, when they were both sated and giggly with contentment and exhaustion, or when Link tied him up and edged him until he was practically crying with frustration. It amazed Link that after more than three decades of friendship with Rhett, there were still more layers to reveal.

But he was patient. They ate and made small talk and Link wrapped the leftovers in foil as Rhett wiped down the table. Link found a documentary about giant porcupines on TV and sat beside Rhett to watch in comfortable silence.

Later, in the quiet hour of dusk after the pizza had settled and the documentary was nearly over, Rhett curled his knees to his chest on the couch and leaned to the side to press his face into Link’s neck, seeking comfort.

“You okay?” was all Link asked, aware that Rhett would talk when he was ready. “Want to come for a shower?” Rhett nodded, and Link stroked the golden head until he made a soft noise. 

Link stood and offered a hand, which Rhett accepted. Together they undressed and got into the shower beneath the wonderful double showerhead arrangement. Link fussed with the temperature as Rhett stood solidly beneath the spray, muscles tense and knotted and his shoulders hunched, looking at his feet with furrowed brows. 

“Relax, babe,” Link told him with a kiss to Rhett’s jaw. With the aid of the steam and the slickness of the shower gel, Link began to knead and manipulate Rhett’s body until Rhett’s head was bowed in silent submission, water dripping from the golden tendrils of hair hanging over his face, hands limp at his sides. He didn’t speak. He didn’t have to. He knew what he wanted and he knew Link was waiting for him to ask for it. They had plenty of time.

After Link had massaged away most of the tension, he stopped the water and patted Rhett down with a soft white towel. When he touched the cloth between Rhett’s legs, lingering just a little too long, Rhett’s only response was to spread his feet further apart to allow Link any access he might require.

“Good boy,” Link murmured, curling his hands around the man’s trim waist and going up on his tip-toes to brush his lips against Rhett’s ear. A hand on the centre of Rhett’s back urged him to walk forward into the bedroom. “You look so good, Rhett,” he told his lover, admiring the view from behind, Rhett’s skin blushed pink from the heat of the shower. His backside swayed as he walked.

Link pushed the man face-down on the mattress with some force. Rhett gasped when Link’s hands spread him open and squirmed at the shocking heat of Link’s tongue on his hole. While Rhett worked up the courage to confess whatever he’d been thinking about, Link might as well have a little fun. He lapped gently at the puckered skin, pulling back to catch a breath and diving right back in. The smell and taste of Rhett made Link feel hot and half-crazed. 

“Finger me,” he heard, and then, “Link!” Rhett cried out in shock and his arms shot up to grab the headboard as Link pushed two lubed fingers in as far as they could go. 

“Too much for your tight ass to handle?” Link asked, watching Rhett squirm. “Want me to take them out?”

“No!” Rhett burst out, his struggles ceasing. “Please, no, don’t stop.”

“You love getting fingered, don’t you, Rhett? I know you do it to yourself all the time when I’m not here.”

The big man whimpered and nodded his agreement. “I love it. Love your fingers, your hands. Your hands all over me.”

Link grinned and thrust forward with a twist, deep in to the knuckles and almost all the way out. Soon Rhett was rocking his ass back to meet every thrust of Link’s hand, unashamedly eager.

“Can you handle one more?” he asked Rhett, who nodded. The third finger went in easily, Rhett’s body opening up to Link without a fuss. The sight of his fingers being swallowed up by Rhett’s greedy hole was magnificent. Though Link tried to go slow, to tease, he was unable to resist Rhett’s demands to get it faster and harder. Soon Link had all three fingers pumping easily in and out as Rhett writhed in pleasure beneath him.

“Oh…oh please…” Rhett’s hands scrabbled at the sheets. “Not enough. Link, please.”

“Please what?” Link breathed, caressing Rhett’s hip with his free hand. “You want somethin’ else in there, baby? You want my cock?” He rocked his hand to make Rhett gasp. “You gotta tell me, Rhett. Come on. Tell me what you’ve been thinking about all damn day.”

“I don’t know if I can.” Rhett’s voice was small and unusually timid. Link felt a wave of apprehension and his hand went still. 

“You can tell me anything,” Link said huskily when Rhett hesitated. The big man shook his head minutely. “Do you want me to stop? Is that it? It’s okay, I –”

“No, no,” Rhett quickly cut in. “No, don’t stop, just…I want to try…”

Link pried further. He liked to hear Rhett make specific demands. “You wanna try something different? What do you want, baby?”

“It’s not.” Rhett’s lips twisted as if embarrassed. He sounded frustrated with himself. “Not enough. Three, I mean. You could. If we…”

Link put a soothing hand on the stubbly nape of Rhett’s neck and traced a finger down the ridge of the man’s spine. When the man still didn’t continue, Link raised an eyebrow. “Was there a sentence in there somewhere?” he asked lightly.

Rhett huffed, feigning annoyance, but Link could see him smiling. He knew Link was only teasing. “Give me a second,” Rhett said, and after several deep breaths he managed to say firmly, “I like your fingers. A lot.”

“I can tell,” Link purred, amused. “Was that all?” He dropped his voice to a more dominant growl. Maybe Rhett wanted to be pushed. “You weren’t finished. Tell me what you want. Say it,” he demanded when Rhett still looked unsure.

“Another finger,” Rhett almost whispered, the smile gone now that Link meant business. “I want you to try and fit it in.”

“Another? So all four?” Link asked, stroking the sandy hair with a tender hand. The way Rhett spoke when ordered to do something was incredibly arousing. Such a big, confident man looking like a cowering puppy being scolded gave Link a rush of adrenaline. There was something else in Rhett’s voice that he couldn’t identify. He couldn’t help but feel like he was missing a pretty important clue, but it was hard to focus. “Wow. I probably could. Are you sure?” Even Link had never done that before. Granted, Rhett’s fingers were bigger. But Link’s hands were not small, and the width of four fingers, even if all tucked together, was quite a lot to handle.

Rhett nodded quickly. “It’s just a little more, right?” He hesitated and looked like he was going to say more, but stopped himself.

“Let me get a little more of that lube.” Link grabbed for the pump bottle and aimed a generous amount onto where his hand was joined with Rhett’s hole, moving his fingers all around to spread it inside and out on the tight little rim. He could hear Rhett taking slow, deliberate breaths, could see the way Rhett’s hips moved against the bed to rut against the mattress. “Stay still,” he ordered, and Rhett stopped dead.

“Link, _yes_ , do it,” Rhett moaned as Link tucked his pinky finger tight against his other three and pushed forward. Again, Rhett opened for him much more easily than Link had expected. His passage was nice and slick with lube, hotter than a fever, clenching tight around the intrusion as if Rhett wanted the fingers to feel even bigger. It gave Link such a thrill to know that he was allowed to explore this secret part of Rhett that nobody else would ever be permitted to touch. That Rhett liked Link inside him, owning him like this.

Rhett bucked his hips backward, not in invitation but in pure greed, and Link quickly pushed him flat against the bed. The breathy moan let him know that it was just what Rhett wanted – to feel like Link was making him do this. Like he didn’t have a choice.

“You asked for this,” Link reminded him sharply, and Rhett stopped squirming. “You asked for this, now you stay still and take it.”

“Gosh, Link,” the quiet voice trembled. “That’s…a big stretch…”

“I know. Does it hurt?” Link stopped halfway in, giving Rhett time to adjust.

“A…a little.”

“You like it, don’t you.” It wasn’t a question. 

Rhett just made a small groan in the back of his throat. “God, yes, yes, I do…”

Link squeezed one smooth butt cheek. _Mine,_ he thought fiercely. He drizzled more of the lube all around his hand and Rhett’s tight, stretched entrance as he continued to push forward. “Wow, Rhett,” Link couldn’t help but exclaim when four of his fingers were buried to the knuckles. “Such a good boy for me,” he added in a more sultry tone, letting his vowels twang into a thick Southern drawl. It amused him that Rhett liked to hear his old accent in bed. He began moving his hand up and down, giving Rhett shallow thrusts, almost sure that Rhett would tense up and ask him to stop any moment now. 

Suddenly Link read tension in the lines of Rhett’s body and felt a pang of fear. When he studied Rhett’s face he saw a strange expression there that he didn’t recognize. “Wait, are you okay? Rhett? Am I hurting you? Should we stop?”

“No, no!” Rhett’s eyes opened. “It’s not that. It doesn’t hurt. I just…I was thinking.”

“What were you thinking about?” Link smiled with relief and stroked the back of Rhett’s thighs. “It looked really important,” he teased. “Is it about work? I must not be doin’ my job right if your mind is wandering.”

“It’s not – no, it’s not about work. It’s about – us. Here, right now. It’s about what I want you to do to me.”

“Oh? What do you want now?” Link queried with a little smile. He loved when Rhett told him exactly what he wanted. The big man would stumble over the filthiest words while the tips of his ears and the apples of his cheeks flushed pink. “Why don’t you speak up and tell me what you want? You know I’ll do anything you ask me to.”

Link was expecting to hear something they’d done before. That Rhett wanted to be fucked in a certain position, or be tied up, or gagged. Maybe he wanted Link to ease up and be more romantic, or maybe he wanted to go the opposite route and have Link pretend to force him.

He wasn’t prepared for the way Rhett let out a sudden gasp almost like a sob.

Link’s heart seized. “What’s wrong? Rhett!” 

“I need more,” Rhett groaned brokenly, his face twisted. “I need…I need…”

“Tell me what to do,” Link said, a little helplessly. “Rhett, I don’t know what you want. I want to give you what you need. But you need to tell me.”

Some of the tension left Rhett’s shoulders, but he still seemed restless and nervous. “Don’t take your fingers out of me…give me _more._ ” His eyes willed Link to understand. “Please. Please, I need to come.”

Link was confused. “I don’t understand. I’ve already got… _oh._ ” He gasped when he realized. “Oh. Oh, gosh, Rhett. You want me to…” Link stared down at where all four of his fingers were buried inside of Rhett’s tight opening. It already looked almost painful. He couldn’t even imagine Rhett opening up enough to take what he was asking for. “My hand? I’ll hurt you,” he protested weakly, though his head was spinning with lust at the images dancing through his brain. 

“I like a bit of pain. You…you know that.” Rhett was insistent. “It might not work, but I want you to try. Maybe I can’t do it. I just want to try so badly. And if we have to stop, we could try again another time.” His voice was stronger now, more sure of himself.

“You’ve thought about this before?” Link himself had not. Surely Rhett would split him right in two if they tried it the other way around, with Rhett’s enormous hands.

“Lately, all the time. Whenever your hands are on me, whenever you touch me. I can’t stop thinking about it, Link.”

Link felt a dizzying burst of arousal but kept himself steady. “If it hurts, you’ll tell me?” 

“I will.”

“And you won’t try to push yourself the way you do sometimes?”

“Not tonight. Not with this.”

“Okay. Okay,” Link cast his eyes around desperately as the weight of Rhett’s trust and the knowledge of what the man wanted made his anxiety spark. He swallowed it back. _He’s giving you control. Be in control._ “I’ll need a lot more lube,” he said decisively. He grabbed the bottle again and squirted the slick substance all over his hand and the tight ring wrapped around his fingers, thrusting slowly to introduce more of the lube inside, too. The clear fluid dripped down Rhett’s crack and over his balls, making the tall man wriggle at the sensation. Link kept pumping the bottle until his hand and Rhett’s ass and the sheets below were soaked. He didn’t care about the mess. All he cared about was Rhett’s comfort.

Setting the bottle on the table beside the bed, Link used his free hand to stroke the slippery cheeks and smooth sack, spreading the lube everywhere. He admired the way the oil gleamed in the soft light, wet and slick and ready. The way his hand easily glided over all of Rhett’s most intimate places made him bite back a moan. As he rubbed and fondled with one hand, he focused on preparing the other, beginning to tighten his fingers together and move his thumb beneath his palm. 

“You ready?” Link asked in a voice that sounded deep and husky to his own ears.

“Yes, yes,” Rhett panted. “Do it, Link, go on.”

Link began to push against the resistance. At first it felt as though nothing was happening. Rhett’s body was just too tight and would not allow the widest part of his hand inside. He pushed in with all four fingers and tucked thumb until his knuckles touched the rim, and pulled back slightly when Rhett did not yield. He did it again, and again. Rhett’s body quivered with the strain and the muscles in his back tensed up visibly, yet he was responding with enthusiastic sounds. On the next thrust Link felt the smallest amount of give and managed to squeeze in the top four knuckles. Rhett let out the loudest moan yet and bore down on the intrusion, yet the bump where the base of Link’s thumb curved out to meet his wrist proved to still be too big.

“Link, Link,” Rhett moaned. “Oh, fuck. Fuck. It’s so big. It’s, aaah…oh, it’s almost there…”

“You’re doing so well,” Link assured him. He tried rotating his wrist slightly, turning the knuckles from side to side. He was ready to give up. It was impossible. Rhett was just too tight. And Link refused to put any of his strength behind his fist to push as hard as he could, to force it in. But the sound of Rhett’s pleas spurred him onward, and Link gave one last try and _pushed_ and suddenly the resistance was gone and his hand was held prisoner inside a wet forbidden jungle, the conquered ring of muscle clutching at his wrist.

The noise of ecstasy that burst out of Rhett made was barely human. “Ohhh, it’s good, it’s so good Link,” he groaned. “Oh, my god, _Link_ , it’s so huge. Your big hand, inside my ass, I can’t believe it.”

“My whole hand, oh goodness, Rhett, look at you,” Link whispered, wonderstruck. His free hand stroked the back of Rhett’s thigh where the skin was downy and supple. Rhett’s shoulders shuddered, though the rest of him was frozen in place. His expression was of pure trust and submission. Link was in complete control of him.

“You feel so good,” he told Rhett, awed. “So tight and so soft in there.” It was like velvet drenched in oil. He gently tried to twist his hand again and his knuckles pushed hard against a familiar nub inside, causing Rhett to make a keening high-pitched noise of shocked pleasure. “I can’t believe how much you like this.”

The blond’s eyelids fluttered at the sound of Link’s voice, but the words didn’t seem to register. “More,” was all he could say. “Keep movin’ like that, just move a little bit. Move.”

 _Just a little bit,_ Link repeated to himself as he focused on keeping his actions steady and careful.

“Stay with me, Rhett,” Link urged. “I need you to keep talkin’. I need to know if I’m hurtin’ you too much.” This time the slip into his Southern drawl was unintentional.

Rhett shook his head minutely. “Hurts so good,” he gasped. “Not too much. I love it.” His hips twisted, pushing up towards Link’s hand before he humped forward against the bed. Link pictured Rhett’s thick cock pressed against the sheets, stiff and red and leaking.

“Yeah,” Link whispered. “You do love it, look at you, fucking yourself on my hand. Oh, baby, you look so good, gonna be all stretched out, make you too sore to sit down all week. Gonna think about my hand in you with every step you take.” 

“Yes!” Rhett’s voice cracked. “More, more, more…oh, Daddy…”

 _Oh, fuck._ Link went weak all over. Rhett had never called him that, never, they hadn’t ever discussed it. One look at Rhett was all he needed to know how far gone into subspace the man had gone, giving his body to Link with pure trust and love. The word _Daddy_ had stirred something inside of himself, something he didn’t know existed. Like a poker stirring coals back to life, flames licking out from the edges.

“Shhh, baby, shh, that’s right. Daddy’s got you. Daddy’s got you, baby,” Link whispered roughly. “Daddy’s gonna make you come, okay? Be a good boy and take it.” He put his palm flat in the divot at the base of Rhett’s spine, holding him in place, and increased the rhythm of his shallow thrusts. Slowly, instinctively, he brought his thumb up and curled his fingers down, forming a wider fist inside to stretch Rhett even further.

Rhett gave a warbled cry and pressed his face into the mattress to muffle it. Link watched his every move, ready to stop at any sign of pain, but Rhett only seemed to like it more with every passing second. The walls of his ass trembled and clutched desperately at Link’s hand. Link praised him, petting his back and his legs, while his fist rotated in gentle movements. Rhett’s skin gleamed like polished marble and the shadows of his muscles danced as he tensed and relaxed, tensed and relaxed. 

Link could barely breathe. The sight of Rhett coming undone so quickly left him feeling stupefied and almost too aroused to focus. Rhett was not often this vocal, usually expressing his pleasure in low masculine moans and sighs and murmurs. Hearing Rhett scream felt wonderfully primal, making Link want to _take_ and _own_ and _use_. “Good boy,” he said roughly, over and over. “Such a good boy for Daddy, that’s it Rhett, you’re doing so well.” 

Rhett was grinding his cock against the mattress, shameless now in his desperation. Link’s knuckles bumped against the sensitive gland inside, and Rhett groaned. Again, and Rhett’s moan twisted into a shout, a scream. “Please,” he cried out. “Please, please. Daddy, just like that!”

“Come on, baby,” Link urged. A lock of damp hair fell into his eye. He was sweating like he’d been running and his cock was so hard it hurt. “You’re almost there, let Daddy see you come.”

“Oh, oh, _oh!_ ” Rhett’s baritone reached a new high note in his moment of pleasure and his ass squeezed Link’s hand almost hard enough to hurt. “Daddy, I’m gonna – gonna – ”

“Yeah you are,” Link groaned. “Gonna make a mess all over Daddy’s bed, aren’t you?”

Rhett practically mewled like a kitten. “Yes,” he choked out, his face contorting. “Yes, oh yes, oh, here it comes, _Daddy_ – !” The last word came out in a surprised yell as Rhett’s body convulsed. 

Link, afraid that Rhett might move too quickly and hurt himself, quickly pressed Rhett more firmly into the mattress and used his legs to pin the man’s calves in place. It was like riding a bucking bronco. The coiled energy in Rhett’s long limbs was incredible. Link murmured nonsense words, calm and reassuring, “That’s right, Rhett, you look so good, you’ve done so well, oh, my Rhett, my love, my baby,” guiding Rhett through his climax with calm control until the big man was spent.

When Rhett finally relaxed, Link eased up the pressure. “Daddy’s proud of you,” he leaned down to whisper in Rhett’s ear, and even in the relative darkness Link could see Rhett’s cheeks turn bright pink.

“Gosh, Link,” was all he could say. “Oh, gosh.”

Link bent awkwardly to kiss the nape of Rhett’s neck. “I’m going to take it out, okay? I’ll go slow.”

Rhett gave a weak moan as Link relaxed his hand back into a beak-like shape and pulled it out, as slowly as he could. Rhett’s hole didn’t want to let him go, even now that he was stretched wide enough to accommodate the massive insertion. He could hear Rhett let out a deeply satisfied sigh as Link’s hand came free with a wet noise. The hole stayed wide open even without anything inside him.

Link retrieved one of the towels next to the bed and wiped off his hand, then folded the towel to the clean side to dab at the pooling lube all over Rhett’s back and legs. Sweat stung his eyes and collected uncomfortably in the small of his back and beneath his arms. Rhett’s hair was damp and matted down and he was still breathing hard.

When he gently patted Rhett’s buttcheeks with the towel he heard the man suck in sharply. “Does it hurt a lot?” Link whispered as if afraid that a loud volume would cause something to break. Rhett was gaping open wider than he’d ever seen, wider than he would have thought possible. His dark pink insides glistened faintly, invitingly. Link resisted the urge to mount the big man and sink his cock into that loose hole, fuck him deep until Rhett made that thin scream of pleasure again. 

Rhett shook his head. “Not a lot. Just…sore. Nothing too bad.”

With some apprehension Link turned on the bedside lamp to it’s brightest setting, looking for any trace of blood. Thankfully there didn’t seem to be any. Link sighed in relief and turned the lamp back down. Between his legs, his erection bobbed imploringly.

Rhett noticed Link’s predicament. “Oh, Link, you’re still…” He gestured. “I totally forgot. I’m so selfish. I should…”

“It’s okay. I can take care of it. Let’s worry about you, okay? Can I get you a drink? Do you want help getting into the shower to rinse off? Should we sleep for a bit? Should – ”

Rhett’s back moved beneath Link’s hand as the taller man managed to laugh. “We can sleep after you get off, too.”

“I don’t want to make you…” Link started, but Rhett cut him off.

“When have you ever actually made me do anything?” Rhett’s face was still hidden but Link knew he was rolling his eyes. “I want you to come.”

Link frowned at him. “You stay still and I’ll do it.”

“That doesn’t seem fair. Can I turn over and watch?”

“No.” Link reddened. “I want to keep looking at…at…”

“Oh,” Rhett sounded just as embarrassed. “You want me to just…”

“Stay still,” Link’s voice was strangled as he wrapped a hand around his cock and stroked, finding himself surprisingly close to orgasm already. Normally he liked to start slow, playing with his balls and applying teasing pressure to his perineum with his knuckles, but he couldn’t help himself. His fist fairly flew up and down in short, desperate strokes, craving friction and release.

“Wow,” Rhett said, twisting his head to the side to watch Link. There was a faint gleam of hunger in his hooded green eyes. “You’re already pretty worked up, huh?”

“Gosh, yes,” Link gritted out. “Oh, Rhett, I’m gonna come so hard.”

It wouldn’t have taken long anyway, but Rhett knew what to do. His long back arced, bending like a bow to make his used ass jut upward. Showing off for Link, wanting Link to look at him. “Daddy,” Rhett moaned, breathy and wanton. “Come on me. Come on me, Daddy, please.”

“Jesus Christ, Rhett!” Link nearly bit right through his tongue. Hurriedly, he shuffled closer and worked himself faster, using both hands now. One at the base, squeezing just hard enough to almost hurt, and the other a blur as it stroked up and down increasingly quickly. When he felt the deep shuddering warmth build in his groin, Link aimed himself at Rhett’s open hole. He forced his eyes to stay open as his climax swelled up and burst free in a gushing torrent of come. Spouts of pearlescent liquid splashed across Rhett’s asshole, inside and out, and all around his pert cheeks. Marking him, claiming him, filling his man up with his seed. Link watched it all with incredulity, barely believing the wonderful sight before him. Time stretched impossibly and it seemed like forever until the last few droplets splattered on Rhett’s thigh and Link collapsed on his side, totally spent.

The world faded for a little while as the post-coitus exhaustion hit. Link vaguely sensed himself being enveloped in Rhett’s arms, heard the other man whisper sweet words into his ear and felt himself responding in kind, but he didn’t regain full consciousness until Rhett’s lips touched his own.

“Oh!” Link said in surprise into the kiss, and then, “Mmmm, that’s nice.”

Rhett laughed when they broke apart. “Someone’s a little sleepy.”

“Not sleepy,” Link yawned. “Just…that was…”

“Freakin’ intense.”

“Big time.”

“I dunno how I’m gonna walk tomorrow,” Rhett admitted.

Link managed a grin. “Oh baby, that’s nothing new.”

Rhett laughed but sobered quickly. “I meant to talk about the, you know. The thing I said, during…You know. It just came out.”

“I only speak English, Rhett, you’re gonna have to translate.”

A flicker of the shy little puppy face flashed quickly across Rhett’s features. “The Daddy thing.”

“Oh.” Link considered. “Yeah, that was new, huh?”

“Hope it didn’t freak you out.”

“I don’t know if you noticed,” Link said dryly, “but I kinda liked it.”

Rhett grinned and blushed again, but he tried to act cool. “Should I call you Big Papa next time?” he asked, easing himself off the bed carefully with a wicked grin on his tiny mouth.

Link smacked him with the towel. “Stop teasin’ or Daddy’s gonna give you a spanking.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for kudos & comments and for bearing with the fandom through these sludgy, slow months!


End file.
